thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Larkin (Mirror)
Jen: at 11:53 AM SETTING: Mishka's estate, shortly before Goro, Mishka and Hansel leave for Calimport There were a lot of things Larkin did not like about going to Mikhai Haeth's estate. For one, it was Haeth's estate. She did not fancy being around the man at all. Second, there was the realistic chance she'd run into Hansel. Also a face she didn't want to put up with at the moment. And last but not least, she was about eighty percent sure Goro was still a fucking mess. She supposed if it weren't so, he'd have come to talk to her on his own by now; or at least, to come collect the mirror. As it was, striding up the gravel walkway leading to the estate, Larkin mentally prepared herself for the load of miserable bullshit that was soon to rain down on her, one way of the other. The information she had to pass on to her friend was too good, though, to wait with sharing. She came up to the entrance door but stopped short of knocking. Nah, not in the mood to announce herself to everyone yet. She veered off the steps and began circling around the building. Likely, Goro would be sitting somewhere, using his face to curdle milk. Lina: at 12:18 PM When Larkin appeared around the corner of the house, it scared the shit out of him. He'd just been thinking that he needed to pay her a visit before leaving the city, so he could ask for the mirror back. It was like his thoughts had summoned her. What the fuck. He pinched himself as hard as he dared, hoping it wouldn't bruise. Ow. "What are you doing here?" he asked, still a little wary. Jen: at 2:44 PM As expected, Goro didn't look much better than he had the last time. Sullen and skittish. Larkin rolled her eyes. "Nice seeing you too, jerk." She stopped a few feet away, hands in pockets. "I wanted to talk to you." Lina: at 2:58 PM "Oh yeah?" He gave her about three seconds to say something, and when she didn't, he said, "Well, good talk. See you in a couple months. I'm off to Calimport, if you haven't heard." Jen: at 3:06 PM She had just opened her mouth to tell him, when he cut her off. What a jerk. She had wanted to say sorry for acting all weird the last time they talked in the Crooked Coin but she swallowed that now, along with the follow-up question to his last remark. "Fuck you, Goro." Larkin crossed her arms and sneered. "Whatever's melting down in that twisted little brain of yours, it's not my fucking fault. Stop throwing your shit at me." Lina: at 3:13 PM "I know it's not your fucking fault! That's why I'm fucking leaving, to get my shit away from all you people!" He snapped his mouth shut. Hadn't really meant for that to slip out, but eh. Fine. It was true. He crossed his arms and pressed his back against the wall, wishing he could disappear into it. Jen: at 3:28 PM She tilted her head at him. Then, without warning, bridged to distance between them to grab for his shirt. Goro'S eyes widened and he pulled back but was stopped by the wall behind him. Larkin got a fist full of his collar and bent down to snarl into his face. "When I say stop throwing your shit at me, I mean stop giving me that fucking attitude. Asshole." She pushed him off and let go of his shirt. Lina: at 3:38 PM He straightened his shirt collar and opened his mouth to ask her what crawled up her ass, but she'd actually made herself pretty clear in that regard. He shrugged. "I came here to be alone. You're the one who came looking for me. I'll talk to you, fine, but don't expect me to get all lovey-dovey. You knew the merchandise was broken when you bought it, you get what I'm saying? You've gotta know by now what you're getting into with me." Jen: at 3:48 PM "Yeah, whatever. Be sulky and miserable all you like, I know I can't fucking talk you out of it so I'm just not gonna try anymore. Just don't fucking yell at me like that's gonna make anything better." She returned her hands to her pockets, fingers bumping against the mirror there. Ah, right, don't forget that one. But later. She glanced around the outside of the building and up the wall and at the windows there. All closed. No one to be seen. Still... "Anyone else around?" Lina: at 3:51 PM "Not that I know of. Mishka and Hansel are sailing on the same ship as me, they had to go take care of something first. No clue about Roddy, but I'm sure we'll hear him if he swings by. Why?" He glanced up at her, suddenly intrigued. "What's up?" Jen: at 3:56 PM "Don't know if you remember - we were drinking when I told you. But the thing with that Jonn fucker...it's not over in my book." She moved a bit closer again to talk more quietly. "I finally managed to find my informer again and she's gotten me some good leads on him. Not his hideout, unfortuntely but... close." She scoffed and showed some teeth. "The little shit was at the warehouse the night before we killed Diva. Go figure. Wish I'd gotten my hands on him back then." Lina: at 4:01 PM Goro's hair stood on end. "What fucking nerve does he have showing up in the middle of the fucking apocalypse he caused? Him and I both. At least I had the decency to get hosted. You got anything else on him?" Jen: at 4:15 PM "I dunno. My contact told me he talked to Roddy. That kid still seems to be close with him, somehow. What the hell." She shook her head. "The rest is... not so much news. More confirmation. He's working for the thieves' guild. Helena Baron's crew. And with my... fucking ex partner." At this Larkin looked aside, grinding her teeth together. She'd know this for a while now, since they'd come across them in the church yard but... somehow, knowing they still tagged along - was odd. "What's weird though that my contact got an idea of the general area they hunker in but nothing specific. Said everytime she tried and track them all the way back, they just vanished. And she's good ad tracking." Lina: at 4:19 PM Goro raised an eyebrow. "Weird. Finch got any magic, that you know of?" Jen: at 4:19 PM "Nothing like that, no. If it's magic, it's a new trick." Lina: at 4:26 PM "Mishka might know something about it." But as soon as Goro said it, he had second thoughts. Mishka would want to know why they were hunting down Hansel's son. Then Goro would be tempted to tell him about the whole deal with the vials. Then Mishka would be out for his ex-stepson's blood, and that was a bit more family drama than Goro wanted to have a direct hand in causing. Finch, though. They were also looking for Finch. "But we gotta step lightly here, Larkin. If something bad happens to Jonn, I don't want it getting out that we had a hand in it." Just like he wouldn't want it getting out if he had anything to do with Renar Basha's eventual demise, some day far in the future. Ahh, his colleagues, and their unfortunate relatives. Jen: at 4:32 PM "Yeah, I'd rather not pull Haeth into this. Don't want anything more to do with the guy than necessary. And you're right, I absolutely don't want this to get out. But you're in for helping?" Lina: at 4:35 PM Goro almost said something in Mishka's defense, but at the last moment had the good sense to keep his mouth shut. God, though. What would Larkin think if she knew... ah, fuck. He could feel himself getting red. Shit, shit, shit. "Yeah, yeah I'm in." He wasn't sure what he was agreeing to. Whoops. Jen: at 4:44 PM "Oh...good." Agreeing so easily? Not that she had cause to complain there but for some reason, Larkin would've expected more arguing. Or, at least he could've asked what exactly Larkin planned to do after they tracked down Jonn. She paused to study Goro's reaction a bit closer. He was still off, of course, but in another way now. Like he was fucking hiding something. Mask, he was getting red. What the hell? "Hey. Goro. What aren't you telling me?" Lina: at 4:46 PM "Nothing. So, uh, you still, you still got my clamshell mirror? The one I... you know, at the beach..." The one he threw on the ground in a tantrum, then snapped at her about when she tried to give it back to him the first time. This was not helping with his current embarrassment. Jen: at 4:48 PM "Yeah, still got it. What aren't you telling me?." Lina: at 4:49 PM He cleared his throat. "A man's entitled to his secrets, isn't he?" Jen: at 4:57 PM "Well...sure." She took out the mirror and brushed a thumb over its surface. "Guess I'll just leave you then, you and your secrets. Safe travelling to Calimport." She saluted at him with the mirror in hand, then put it back into her pocket and turned around to slowly walk off. Lina: at 4:59 PM "Hey, hey, hey, wait! Give me that!" Goro scrambled to his feet. "Give it! That's my property!" Jen: at 5:02 PM "Not anymore, fucker! You threw it away, remember?" She kept her back to Goro so he wouldn't see the grin she wasn't quite managing to hold off. Whatever this secret was, it seemed to be more embarassing than dangerous. All the more reason to play with it. Lina: at 5:04 PM He sidled up to her and tried slipping his hand into the pocket where she'd hidden the mirror. Jen: at 5:07 PM She'd waited for him to try and take it from her and sure enough, as soon as he caught up to her his hand fell to her pocket. She grabbed for it and yanked it up, twisting back just enough to make it twinge. "Last guy who tried that ended on his knees. You don't wanna know what happened to him after that." Lina: at 5:09 PM He winced at her grip on his his hand, and his face twisted up in confusion. "Are you coming on to me?" Jen: at 5:15 PM "Mask's fucking balls, man." Larkin rolled her eyes so far up she saw stars for a moment and let go of Goro's hand. "Where'd that come from? What the..." she shook her head and continued walking, glancing back at him after a couple steps. Maybe she didn't want to know what was up after all. "You need to get yourself laid some time. Seriously." Lina: at 5:16 PM He stood in silence for a moment. Then, feeling like a petulant ten-year-old, he yelled, "Maybe I fucking have!" He sprinted after her. "Give me the fucking mirror!" Jen: at 5:17 PM "What?" She turned around and, seeing him come running up, took a couple quick steps backward to get more distance between them. Lina: at 5:19 PM "I said give me the mirror!" He held his hand out. Jen: at 5:20 PM "Why aren't you telling me what's up? Something to do with Jonn? Hansel?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Or fucking Haeth? You got all weird mentioning him. Weirder than usual, anyway." Lina: at 5:21 PM "What, are you going to give me the mirror once I tell you? Is that what's going on here?" Jen: at 5:22 PM "Yes, Goro. That's what's going on. Just spit it out already." Lina: at 5:23 PM "Have you ever considered that maybe you don't want to know?" He grimaced. His hand was still extended, hopeful. Jen: at 5:26 PM She laughed. It was something highly embarassing, that was fucking sure now, and maybe gross. Eh, Larkin could deal with gross. If it were something he genuinely couldn't talk about, something serious she assumed he'd put up a different act than this... probably. "Make me regret asking. C'mon." Lina: at 5:28 PM Goro was cringing all over. Head to toe, just one giant cringe. He held his breath for a moment. He really needed that fucking mirror. Larkin probably wouldn't even tell him if it had gotten hot while she had it, unless he spilled. "Mikhail Haeth," he said in a rush as he let out his breath. Then he bobbed his hand up and down in the air. "Give." Jen: at 5:31 PM "Mikhail Haeth fucking what?" Lina: at 5:33 PM "Mikhail Haeth fucking...." Oh god. He was going to keel over. His head was spinning. "Mm...mm...me." Jen: at 5:39 PM Larkin stared at him for a heartbeat. Opened her mouth to ask "what" again but then, when no sound came out, snapped it shut. Well, that was... fucking hell, what even was that? Fucking stupid, for one. If it had been Goro's idea. She cleared her throat and tried the talking thing again. "Ahh... uhm. You. Oh man. You did- did you.... I mean, was that..." she faltered and coughed again. "Was that... cool with you? Do I need to go cut a throat or something?" Lina: at 5:42 PM "Huh? Oh. Uh. Yeah. Yeah, it was... cool... with me..." A fresh blush was taking hold. He had no intention of telling her just how cool with it he had been. She did not need to know his enthusiasm level on the subject. Jen: at 5:47 PM "Man...damn." She sighed out a breath and shook her head again, then suddenly remembered the mirror. She took it out and hastily moved back to Goro and pressed it into his hands. "Here." The she stood aside, studying him with side glances. "Not gonna lie, that is about the dumbest fucking thing I've heard someone do in a long time." Lina: at 5:56 PM He made a face at her and shoved the mirror into his pocket. "Oh yeah? Dumber than swapping a minute of my life with Diva the Deals Queen?" Jen: at 5:57 PM Larkin tilted her head back to groan at the clouds."Is that your comeback for everything now? Doesn't matter how stupid a thing is, as long as it's not as stupid as that one?" Lina: at 6:01 PM "Yeah, that was my plan all along, you know? Hit fucking rock bottom at age 32, there's nowhere to go but up." Jen: at 6:07 PM "Well, great fucking plan. Let's hope it works out before Haeth kills you so you can enjoy your victory." She turned to face him fully again, scowling. "Just a heads-up, Haeth and me aren't exactly on friendly footing. If he flips his shit and thinks he needs to make a point to me, you're probably on the target list." Lina: at 6:11 PM "Oh, psh." Goro shook his head and waved a hand. "I don't think you're that important to him." He paused. "That sounded rude. Uh. Sorry." Jen: at 6:17 PM She was silent for a moment, then scoffed. "Well, you're probably right. Wouldn't think he gives two shits about me. But he gives a lot of shits about Hansel and what I might do to him because..." She waved a hand, as if that gesture explained everything. "Y' know. What happened with my dad. We had a real uncomfortable talk about it, Haeth and me. Told him I wasn't planning on doing anything but I don't trust that fucker. And to be honest, I wouldn't expect him to trust me either." Lina: at 6:21 PM "Alright, well, listen. He's working with Ripley now, and that means I'm stuck with him." And not remotely displeased by the prospect, either. "So let's keep this real simple. You keep your distance from Mishka, and Hansel too, and you ask your uncle to do the same. Yeah?" Jen: at 6:26 PM Another eye roll. "Yeah. That's what I've been doing this whole time." Lina: at 6:38 PM That surprised him a little. "Really? Your... your uncle agreed to drop it?" Jen: at 6:45 PM She chewed on her lower lip for a moment before answering. "Hm, maybe he did. I don't know, actually but... he went to visit dad. Hasn't said a word about it since and Pa didn't either. Not entirely sure what that means." Lina: at 7:09 PM Not quite the reassurance Goro was hoping for, but it'd do for now. Maybe. Unless Renar was planning something. Ugh. Wanting a change of subject, Goro took the mirror out of his pocket again. "Did it get hot at all? While you were holding onto it?" That had been his biggest fear, when he was without it. That Nixie would call him for help and he wouldn't be able to answer. Jen: at 7:12 PM "No, not that I noticed. Sorry." Lina: at 8:11 PM ...oh. Well. That was the objectively better scenario--that Nixie hadn't needed his help--but it just wasn't the answer he was expecting. The implications sank in, and he... he didn't know why he was surprised. Of course she hadn't opened it. November 30, 2018 Jen: at 2:37 AM The silence stretched on as Goro continued to stand and stare at the mirror in his hand. Larkin waited for him to snap out of it and say something but he didn't. Ah, hell. "Hey." She reached out and squeezed his arm, lightly. "Don't jump to conclusions. It's only been a week. She..." Will come around? Loves you still? Nah, Goro wouldn't believe that. Larkin only had to look at his face to know he wouldn't. "You know, that other woman, her sister, yeah? Seemed like a real asshole. And the mother, too. Chances are, they took the mirror from her." Lina: at 2:18 PM Sounded like bullshit, but it was pretty clear Larkin was trying her best to make him feel better. He was oddly touched. "Thanks, Lark," he said, eyes still on the mirror. Finally he returned it to his pocket, sighing. "Anyway. I sail out later today. Not sure how long I'll be gone. Try not to murder too many people while I'm gone, yeah? Save some of the fun for me." Jen: at 2:34 PM "So, you're really going to Calimport? No joking?" Of course, he'd said so and there was no reason for him to make that up just to snark at her. It was kind of disappointing to learn he'd be gone for a while. She'd have to contiue hunting for Jonn alone then, and even as fucked up and annoying as he'd been lately, she already knew she'd miss him being around. Going to Calimport sounded adventurous. Briefly, she wanted to come with. But nah, Goro had said he wanted to get away. Be alone. Also, there was just too damn much tying her to Skyport at the moment. "Well," she added, "Watch your back then. There's some nasty stuff said to be out on the Calish sea." Lina: at 2:40 PM "No worries. I hear I'm traveling with a couple of seasoned pirates." Then he winced, internally. He probably shouldn't have brought up Mishka again. Jen: at 2:52 PM Unbelievable. Larkin fixed him with a stare, feeling her face go blank. Closed her eyes, as if shutting out her idiot friend's face would somehow make this absurd pile of stupidity less painful. Nope, didn't help. She pinched the bridge of her nose and hissed out her breath through clenched teeth. December 1, 2018 Lina: at 11:09 AM Goro shook his head and scoffed. "Yeah. Yeah, alright, I get it." He waved her off, then turned and headed for the doors to the house. Jen: at 11:22 AM Oh, for fuck's sake. "Goro," she called after him, hoping but not expecting him to stop. Why the hell was it so hard talking to him all of sudden? Sure, there'd been some traumatic shit; but that had also been true a few weeks ago, after the initial hosting. Things hadn't been so weird back then. Lina: at 11:23 AM He stopped and looked back over his shoulder, waiting. Jen: at 11:29 AM She raised her arms, then let them fall to her sides. This was the worst. What the fuck had she been thinking, there was no way she could find the right words here. Would only make it worse like last time. "I... don't know what the fuck is going on with you or how to deal with it and... I fucking hate that. And, I'm sorry for just fucking off the other day but..." she shrugged again, biting the inside of her cheek to not grimace. Fuck, that was afwul. Lina: at 11:42 AM His face softened. He turned toward her and sighed. "Lark, listen, you... you can't deal with it. Nobody fucking can. That's why I'm leaving. I need to clear my head and shit, and... try to get better. I don't think I can do that here." Not with reminders of Diva and Nixie all over the place. But he couldn't bring himself to spit that part out. Sounded pathetic. He walked back to her and grabbed her, squeezing her in a hasty hug. "Don't worry about me, alright? I just need some time." Jen: at 11:51 AM "Yeah." She hugged him back for a second, then let go. "Yeah, I get that. Wasn't trying to stop you, just..." she made a frustrated huffing noise and rubbed at her temples with one hand. "This whole deal with Haeth," she held out the hand as if the matter lay on her palm. "I don't fucking get that either. What the heck is going on with that? I mean - you did what you owed him, fine, but now? Going on a voyage with him, living in his fucking estate, fucking - fucking him, for god's sake." She grimaced and shook her head. "You can have your secrets about that but honestly, I don't trust the man and can't see why you do. Apparently." Lina: at 4:46 PM "I don't. Not... completely anyway. Look, I don't have to trust someone to work with them. Or--or do other things with them." God, the fucking blushing again. "You can just trust me not to--" He was going to say do something stupid, but considering he was the one who'd made that deal with Diva, that sounded like a pretty tall order. "Well, you can stay out of my fucking personal life for one thing, that's what." Too damn late. His face was an inferno. "Oh, what, you only sleep with saints, do you?" Jen: at 4:59 PM She snorted and rolled her eyes. "It's not about the sex and I think you know that. But y' know what," she raised her hands, palms out. "you're right, it's your personal damn life. You don't wanna tell me why you're so fucking interested in Haeth? Fine. Whatever. Don't get it but you're welcome to your secrets, I guess." Lina: at 5:13 PM "Yeah. Yeah. You're damn fucking right about that." He stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked at the ground. "Just.. for the record, he's only going with me to Calimport to look for a teleportation circle there. Then he's gone. So it'll just be the trip over. And I'm planning to stay out of his and Hansel's way. So there, I hope you find that reassuring." He sighed and looked up at the clouds. "I gotta get going. Still have a couple things to pack before I head down to the harbor. Hey, thanks for the mirror, by the way. And thanks for... coming to check on me, I guess." He shrugged. He almost said I'll miss you, but it stuck in his throat. Jen: at 5:25 PM "Sure. Always." Larkin thought of saying how that still didn't make Haeth any less of a damn unpredictable risk but sensed it would be wasted breath. "Anyway, stay-" out of trouble? Yeah, how's that for wishful thinking. "Stay alive. And hit me up when you're back, okay? See ya, buddy." She patted Goro on the shoulder one more time, then walked past him to leave the property and head back into the city. END Category:Text Roleplay